


Nightmares

by PhantomDrake97



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDrake97/pseuds/PhantomDrake97
Summary: Set in the night after Hunter Deville's attack on Dalmatian Street. The pups are plagued with nightmares and visions of their not-so welcome guest.





	1. Dorothy

There was a strange cold that seemed to overtake the Dalmatian house as the stormy sky overhead seemed to threaten of thunder. Whimpering could be heard all throughout the home as Doug and Delilah checked on the pups. Almost every one of them were curled up, crying out in fear of the ordeal they had all just gone through. The sound of Hunter’s voice seemed to ring in their minds and threatened to steal them away. “Now children, there’s nothing to worry about.” Delilah’s calming voice seemed to snap the pups attention onto her as she spoke softly, but with a sort of serene peacefulness that made them feel warm. “The bad kid is gone, and he can’t hurt any of you anymore. Now, get some rest. In the morning, this will all feel like a bad dream…” The pups sighed in relief and settled into their beds once more, the reassurance of their mother seemed to calm the pups nerves and set a calm over the house. Soon they all found themselves able to sleep peacefully once more… Well, not all were so lucky as to be able to push Hunter Deville out of their mind.  
Dorothy, having been first to experience Hunter’s true evil nature sat in the darkness with fear running through her small body. His cruelty seemed to call out to her and every time she closed her eyes, she could see that devious smile upon his face. After some struggling, the youngest pup of the Dalmatian family finally found sleep as she could hear the faint sounds of the dreary Camden city. The soft sounds of the night seemed to lull the young pup to sleep as her head flopped down against her pillow defeatedly. In her slumber, Dorothy could see a strange land amongst the warmth of her dreams, a land of chew toys and treats. The colorful place she found herself in seemed to radiate joy as she wandered through the place, she often found herself wandering to in her sleep. Being very young still this place held a special kind of magic that very few things could replicate in the real world. An endless expanse of places to romp and play were laid out before her as she hurriedly sought out what she knew lay in the center of this wonderland. Dorothy could feel her fear melt away as she ran and played in a place that was all her own to command.   
However, something didn’t quite sit right in Dorothy’s mind as she approached the center of the land she knew so well. The bone that once laid in the center was now gone, replaced by a single red thread laid on the ground. Dorothy took a step back; a feeling of dread began to wash over her as she turned from the center of the garden and tried to run. Before her feet could even leave the ground, she felt something grab her by the tail and wank her closer to the thread. In a panic she began whimpering as she was pulled closer and closer, the fear that had been nearly cleansed from her mind creeped back in as a familiar voice rang out. The sound of the voice was so incredibly loud it was as if the very presence of it would shatter Dorothy’s young ears. “Hello again, Dory… Or was it Dorothy?”   
Dorothy closed her eyes hard, painfully hard, and did not dare turn around for fear of the face she would see waiting just behind her. Dorothy tried to call out, to beg for help, but her whimpers fell silent as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. “Don’t worry little one, your family will all be here soon…” Hunter’s voice called out to her as she carefully opened one eye to look at the person, no creature, that was speaking to her. The malice of this boy could not be considered human, but more beast than man. As Dorothy laid eyes on her attacker, she fell silent. There Hunter stood, towering above her with a fake grin plastered across his face, the red coat he wore seemed brighter than usual and felt painful to look at. “Oh, did you miss me already?!” He chuckled out in a sinisterly mocking tone as the young pups eyes grew wide with fear and anticipation. “I really should have thanked little one, after all, you did help me get to your whole family.” Dorothy cried out, her words still seemed to have no voice as she tried to wriggle free of his grasp.

Dorothy could feel herself being moved as the land of her dreams began to crack and grow dark, the sky turned black and the air felt cold and dead. Dorothy shuttered as Hunter snapped the fingers of his free hand and the earth around the two began to crack and open up. A large cage, though proportionate to Hunter’s size began to rise from the earth and opened. Dorothy thrashed around in fear, but she could feel a sense of hopelessness overpower her thoughts. Just as she felt Hunter’s fingers preparing to drop her into the cage, Delilah’s words rang out inside her head and Hunter stumbled back. “Mommy is hear, do not be afraid.” The familiar voice caused the darkened sky to crack and reveal a sunny glow underneath as Dorothy felt Hunter let go. She closed her eyes in fear but found herself having landed gently onto the ground below, the dream began to fade as Dorothy could feel herself being awoken by someone shaking her. “You haven’t seen the last of me…” Hunter called out once more as his visage faded into nothingness and Dorothy could feel herself returning to the waking world.


	2. Davinci's Darkness

Davinci’s dreams had been different from their normal state, the once colorful world she knew had been painted over with whites and greys all around. But something about this time had given her a strange sensation in the pit of her gut that would not go away. She breathed deeply and pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on the colorless world she found herself in. The only thing she had to tame the wild whites and greys of this bleak land was her satchel of spray paint, slung across her back. Davinci wandered the empty streets of the town she had begun to call the Bleakton and found a brick wall, the perfect blank slate to take her mind off the cruel person trapped within her thoughts. She quickly got to work and tossed out a number of cans, the metal clanking along the ground as they carefully hit the concrete. Davinci closed her eyes and took a deep breath, imagining the wall bursting with colors, a vibrant masterpiece. Davinci quickly got to work and began spraying the wall with paint and the world around her seemed to eradiate color, as if the world itself were breathing in the vibrant hues. It took her some time but she soon ended her intensive session and took a step back to admire the wall. She had crafted an image of her fondest memory with Dolly, painting her skateboard together, a warmth seemed to wash over her as she grinned brightly at her work. But her joy was short lived.  
In a matter of seconds the painting began to shift and morph, it became a black and grey image of Dolly shouting at Davinci for breaking her skateboard. Dolly’s voice rang out in her head and she began to see the painting move and shift, hearing the harsh words her beloved sister spat at her. The young, scared pup’s heart sank into her chest as she took a step back and muttered to herself. She grabbed her paints and ran from the wall as fast as her paws could take her, she found herself staring at yet another wall, the urge to paint boiling up inside her once more. The feelings that seeing Dolly’s disappointment and anger evoked within Davinci faded as she began to paint something else, something new. However, unlike the previous time, she felt like she was being watched, like there was someone just out of sight waiting for her to finish. The act of painting became soiled and she could feel fear rising up within her. Again she found herself completed, this time the wall showed an image of her and Dylan working together to make star maps, their playful laughter echoed in her mind.  
But just as before, the painting’s happiness did not last as Dylan’s warm smile turned into a growl and Davinci could hear her brother shouting at her to clean up her mess. The painting not only seemed to move this time, but it was as if the images of her brother were coming out of the wall. She could see as he pressed against the wall and it began to give way beneath his weight, his paw jutting out from the wall. Now the voices of her family seemed louder than ever, as if they were coming from every direction at once all culminating right were Davinci was standing. She had to cover her ears to avoid to loudness of the disapproving jeers, she tried to run from the sound but found it impossible to escape. The world around her seemed to grow darker and greyer as she ran to a point in space she didn’t even know if it existed. All she knew is that she needed to be free of the noise. Soon, Davinci found herself on the outskirts of Bleakton, a lone rose stuck up out from the concrete of the city. As Davinci knelt to inspect it closer she saw the red color begin to come back to the small flower. Before she could even question it, the red began to grow brighter and bigger, the familiarity of it all hit Davinci in an instant as she watched the flower grow into the size of a small boy.  
Davinci stared into the eyes of her once captor and became paralyzed with fear as he laughed loudly at the cowering pup. “What’s the matter painty pup? Don’t you wanna play? Cause I got someone you can play with…” Davinci heard the voices calling out to her more as she turned to see the greyscale versions of Dylan and Dolly. Both shared a look of resentment and anger as they stepped closer to Davinci. She could now hear not only Dolly and Dylan’s voices in her head, but all of her siblings as well, a mixture of taunting and laughter made it hard to think. “N-No… My family would never do that… Never say that.” Davinci’s voice began to catch in her throat as she went into a panic attack, the apparitions of her brother and sister steadily making their way towards her. Davinci began to take slow and methodical steps back from her siblings, each step felt like an eternity to take. She tried turning away, tried covering her ears from the sound. But she was stuck in this moment, seemingly no way out of it. She felt herself trip backwards as she stepped on a round object, snapping her out of her confusion as she did so. She looked down at her feet and there, next to her, was a spray can of white paint, she snatched it up and turned towards Hunter. She closed her eyes tightly and began spraying with all that she had, Hunter’s cries of protest rang out and soon the voices of her family faded as well. She opened her eyes once everything went quiet and looked around, the world had changed from grey and white to one bursting with color and life.


	3. Dizzy and Dee Dee's Maze Troubles

Dizzy stared ahead at the dead end before her, she had been wandering within this maze for so long she had lost track of time. “Dee Dee, where are you?” The pup called out as she waited for a response, the only sounds she could hear was the wind howling all around her. Dizzy thought back on how she ended up in this predicament to begin with as she let out a deep sigh. Dizzy and Dee Dee had found themselves staring over a large maze of red and black walls that all seemed to surround their house. At the heart of the maze they could see their family home, though a dark cloud seemed to hover over it as they tried to discern what was going on. As Dizzy tried to figure out how to get through, she noticed that Dee Dee, who was always by her side, had wandered off into the maze alone. A faint voice from her calling back, “Race you home!” Dizzy moved to follow Dee Dee, to not let her sister get lost within the maze, but a strange force seemed to hold her back. “Aw, she left you all by yourself now, didn’t she?” A chill ran down Dizzy’s back as she heard the unmistakable voice of the vile woman who had taken their family hostage, the voice of Cruella De Ville. Dizzy quickly ran from her spot on the hill and tried to seek out her sister who had dove headlong into the maze without a second thought. Dizzy tried to keep track of Dee Dee’s scent but a foul odor, that of Cruella’s heinous chemicals, filled the air of the maze.

Dizzy was certain she had followed Dee Dee’s scent just fine, but now she stared up at a wall that seemed to tower over her by miles. Lost and alone, Dizzy tried to find some sort of exit, she wanted nothing more than to be free of this place’s evil grasp. But alas, she couldn’t find any signs of her sister, or an exit. Dizzy decided to backtrack to the hill she stated at, hoping that Cruella would be long gone by now. She followed her original path exactly but was once again met with a dead end before her path, she was certain she had taken all the correct turns. As she began to try to find her way back, she could hear a sound come from behind her, as she turned in horror to what she saw. The walls were rearranging themselves. They moved about and turned, creating new passages and routes. It began to click for Dizzy, she couldn’t find Dee Dee because the walls had changed on her as she tracked and now, she found herself more lost than ever. Dizzy’s pace slowed down as she tried to get her bearings in the ever-changing maze, though her efforts to figure out where she was at was in vain. She tried to look at where she was in relations to the house but could not see over the towering walls that surrounded her. 

“Where are you Dee Dee? Why did you run off without me…?” Dizzy’s words were soft and quiet as she sat down and looked for any forms of tracks she could follow. After what seemed like forever, the walls shifted once more, and Dizzy could feel two paws wrap around her and pull her close. “Dizzy! I thought I’d never find you. Why’d you run away from me?” That voice that Dizzy could hear just behind her, it couldn’t be, but indeed it was. Dee Dee stood behind Dizzy and held her twin sister closely as the darkness overhead seemed to let up ever so slightly. “Dee Dee, I can’t believe it! You’re back!” Dizzy turned around and returned the gesture with a grin, for the slightest moment, there was a break in the clouds overhead before the maze was once again covered in darkness. “Why did you run off into the maze without my Dee Dee? I was looking for you…” Dizzy’s voice was quiet, though it elicited a very quick and confused glance from her sister as she retorted, “What? You ran away from me…” The two then recounted similar tales of staring out over the maze on the hillside and following the other inside. A wave of relief washed over the twins for a moment before things took a sharp turn. 

“Isn’t that sweet, you found each other…” Cruella’s voice was booming as she towered over them, a cracked smile upon her lips. The twins let out a quick yelp before running off into the maze, they had no destination in mind, just escaping the mad woman who they assumed to be following them. The twins ran for a few minutes that seemed like hours before finally arriving at the center of the maze, at their home. They quickly ran inside and held each other’s paws. After a few moments, the darkness around their house faded and the two could feel themselves drifting back into consciousness.


End file.
